


Love In the Time of Coronovirus

by AmyPond45



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Video Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/pseuds/AmyPond45
Summary: They’re a couple of months into the lockdown, and it’s getting really hard to be apart. Literally (heh). How do lovers who’re usually all over each other physically find a way to connect remotely? This is a short unbetaed PWP that assumes the Js have VERY understanding wives who give them regular privacy to be them.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Love In the Time of Coronovirus

**Title:** Love In the Time of Coronovirus  
**Author:** amypond45  
**Pairing:** J2  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Dirty talk, video sex, exhibitionism  
**Summary:** They’re a couple of months into the lockdown, and it’s getting really hard to be apart. Literally (heh). How do lovers who’re usually all over each other physically find a way to connect remotely? This is a short unbetaed PWP that assumes the Js have VERY understanding wives who give them regular privacy to be them.

//**//**//

_What are you wearing?_

Jared leans back on the couch with his laptop open on his thighs. Jensen’s a couple of miles away, trapped in his own home due to quarantine restrictions. They haven’t seen each other in person for over a month, and it’s getting to both of them.

A private Discord channel, just for the two of them, has provided a lifeline that keeps them connected. Jared prefers it to other forms of social media because it feels more anonymous. Other than the email address that each of them uses for this sort of thing, there’s nothing obvious that links them to their public personas.

Well, almost nothing. The choice of icon and screen name might be a bit of a giveaway. It was Jensen’s idea, giving them their stage names on screen, but it also adds to the excitement of this form of communication. In here, this private little world where only the two of them reside, they can really _be_ Sam and Dean Winchester. Corny but effective.

_Jared? What are you wearing?_

Jensen’s insistent prompt sounds demanding, like Dean, but also direct, like Jensen when he’s in his literal directing mode.

Either way, Jared likes it.

“T-shirt, sweatpants,” Jared types. “No shoes.”

_Socks?_

“Are you kidding? It’s 100 degrees outside.”

_Take it all off and send me a selfie._

Jared sits up, puts the laptop on the coffee table while he pulls his t-shirt off, stands up and shoves his sweatpants down his long legs and steps out of them. He’s self-conscious about his legs, so he sits down and takes a shot of himself from the waist up and forwards that to Jensen.

_Hmmm. There’s my boy. Looking good._

“Are you touching yourself? Dude, don’t tell me you’re getting started already.”

Jared sits back on the couch again, pulling the laptop across his now-naked thighs, putting the t-shirt over his junk for protection from the laptop’s hard edges. Jensen doesn’t need to know that.

_Want my hands all over those arms and chest, baby. Those long, long arms. Oh yeah. All over that sweaty back, too._

“It’s pretty sweaty right now,” Jared admits, leaning back against the couch cushions. “Gonna get sweatier if you keep talking dirty to me lol.”

_Good. Now, run your pretty hand down over your chest for me, sweetheart. Do it slow._

Jared does as he’s directed, pinching his nipples on the way to his belly. He shivers at his own touch, imagining Jensen’s hands on him.

_Hmmm. That’s it. Now think about my lips following my hands. Think about my mouth on your neck, under your jaw, while my hands slide down your back to your ass. Are you thinking about that for me, Jay?_

Jared shifts the laptop to accommodate his growing erection before typing, “Yeah.”

_Now slide your hand down and cup your balls for me. Are you doing that?_

It’s getting harder to type, so Jared turns on the microphone and breathes, “Yeah.”

_Good. Real good. Now turn on the camera and put the laptop down. I wanna watch you._

Jared does as he’s told, positioning the laptop on the coffee table so that he can see himself on the screen.

“Good.” Jensen’s deep, rich voice reaches him through the speaker, and Jared lies back on the couch, watching himself as he takes his balls in hand again. “Now, I want you to stroke yourself, nice and slow. Play with your nipples with your other hand.”

Jared’s breath quickens as he obeys, licking his lips almost unconsciously.

“Beautiful. Damn, you look good.”

“God, Jensen. I wish I could see you.”

Jensen chuckles. “Now now. Close your eyes. Imagine me touching you, stroking your cock, sucking on your nipples.”

Jared thrusts up into his hand and moans. He sticks two fingers in his mouth, getting them wet before pinching his nipples again, imagining Jensen’s hot mouth instead.

“Now tip your chin up, let me see that long neck of yours. Run your hand all the way down to your knee. That’s it. Now grab behind your knee and pull it back. Open yourself up for me, Jay. Come on.”

Jared follows each direction, propping one bent leg up on the back of the couch, bending and dropping the other knee out, spreading himself wide.

“Show me what you want me to do to you,” Jensen commands, and Jared gasps, squeezing his cock to hold back the orgasm that threatens to surge through him.

“God, Jensen!”

“Show me, sweetheart. That’s an order.” Jensen’s smooth-as-whiskey voice rolls over Jared like a warm ocean wave.

Jared sucks on his fingers again, getting them dripping wet. He wiggles his ass around so he can reach between his ass cheeks and find his hole.

“Right there, Jensen,” Jared gasps. “Want your tongue right there.”

“Just my tongue?” Jared can hear the amused smirk in Jensen’s voice, and it makes him squeeze his cock again.

“Your dick, Jensen! Oh my God, I wish you could fuck me right now.” Jared keens as he breaches his own hole with one spit-slicked finger.

“Well, look at you,” Jensen purrs. “All trussed up so pretty.” Jared can hear the slap of skin, knows Jensen’s jerking himself off to the view on his screen. “Love it when your arms flex like that. All that strength.”

“Need to come, Jen,” Jared whines, imagining Jensen watching him, his green eyes blown almost completely black, his face flushed to the tips of his perfect pointed ears. “Please let me come!”

“You’ll come when I say so,” Jensen gasps, his voice trembling with his own need.

Jared works his finger in and out of his ass, fucking himself with one hand as he strokes his cock with the other. The combination of pleasure and discomfort bordering on pain has him shivering and gasping. He’s sweating profusely now, his sweat easing the slide of his fingers as he strains to push deeper into his body.

“That’s it, baby, find that sweet spot,” Jensen half-growls, breathing hard now. “As soon as you find it, I want you to come for me.”

And that’s all it takes. Jared’s finger grazes the little bundle of nerve endings inside his channel and he comes hard.

“Fuck!”

“You wish,” Jensen gasps, speeding up his own strokes to follow Jared over the edge.

Jared listens for the sound of Jensen’s hitched breath as he comes. He knows that sound. He strokes himself lazily through his aftershocks, lets his breathing slow before he reaches for the t-shirt on the floor next to the couch to clean himself off.

“Too bad there’s no camera in the shower,” Jensen murmurs, his voice a deep, rumbling purr now that he’s feeling relaxed and contented.

Jared grins. “We could probably do that,” he says wickedly.

“God, I miss you, Jare,” Jensen says. It’s such an unguarded admission, so heartfelt, that it makes Jared blush.

“Me, too,” he says sincerely. “Me, too.” 

_fin_


End file.
